


Maybe Next Time.

by Hellonightmares



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet so many times in so many different universes and sometimes they only say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time.

There’s a pretty girl who works at his favourite coffee shop, she makes shit coffee but she draws on his take-away cups and makes the best brownies. One day she writes her number on the cup, he calls two days later. They go on one, two, three, etc dates and they are happy. But soon he graduates college and goes overseas for a job and she stays and keeps working at the coffee shop and dreaming of her art making it big. They never see each other again but they always remember their sweet dalliance.

He rides bulls in Texas and she writes the advice Column for a teenage magazine in New York. He’s there for a funeral of an aunt he’s never met. She finished work for the day and is heading home to her apartment that she shares with three other people so she walks slowly, taking her time. He has five hours until his flight back so he bids farewell to everyone after the funeral, skipping out on morning tea at someone that he doesn’t know house to talk about an aunt he never met. She decides to have a quick look in her favourite arts and craft shop, he has always been a fan of art but never any good at it, on the other hand his little sister loves it (she’s only 11 but has announced herself as the next Van Gogh but with two ears).He decides to get her a nice pencil set at the same time she decides to splurge on the pencils she’s been admiring for weeks. They both reach for the last set at the same time and he grabs it but realises that someone else wanted it and offers it to the pretty girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She finally agrees to take it when it became obvious he wasn’t going to give up until she did so she thanked him and said goodbye after purchasing the pencils. He left the store feeling oddly happy even though he didn’t get the pencils, he goes to Times Square until he has to catch his flight and leaves for Texas.

She is 17 and skips school on a regular basis and he is 16 and has never skipped before. They go to the same school but he is in the year below her and he is popular and charming and sporty, whilst she is arty, interesting and lonely. So imagine how surprised they were to see each other at the cinema during school hours watching a Nicholas Sparks film and enjoying it. She comes in after it had just started because she sneaked in so she didn’t have to pay, she sits at the very back like she always does at he is somewhere in the middle. About a third of the way through the movie when everything is going well and the big conflict hasn’t come up yet he rushes to the bathroom and doesn’t see her but she sees him. When he comes back from the bathroom she pulls him into her row and he looks startled but tells her that he will grab his popcorn and come sit with her. They watch the movie for the next 10 minutes and then spend the rest of the time making out and throwing popcorn at the elderly couple in front of them. When they leave both of them are smiling so much it hurts. At school the next day they are back to pretending the other doesn’t exist, this is how it goes until she graduates and leaves for an art school across the country.

They meet at a party when they are in high school but not at the same school, they have a mutual friend but they don’t know it at the time because they are just drunk teenagers dancing way too close together for strangers. He suggests they go play spin the bottle, she agrees because she knows how to spin it to get it where she wants. After they both kiss a few people she spins the bottle to land on him and leads the way upstairs. They fuck, it’s not romantic and it’s not incredible but it’s good and the alcohol probably helped. Turns out he lives just around the block but he walks all the way back to her house which is much further away than it felt like when she rode in the car with some girls from school on the way here. He gives her his jacket and she gives him a smoke. He calls a taxi back to his place and passes out straight away onto his bed. They see each other about six months later at another party and vaguely remember each other but just ignore one another until they see each other leaving and he walks her home again.

They share Art history together and sometimes she borrows his notes, but they aren’t friends so he was completely shocked when she asks him to a small party at her friend’s house. She explains that she doesn’t like many people therefor doesn’t have many friends and that he’s not bad (which he didn’t know at the time but is a huge compliment coming from her), he ends up agreeing because he doesn’t have many friends either. He spends a lot of time deciding what to wear when he realises he’s just being silly and wears a shirt with a cowboy hat on it which he had gotten for his last birthday from his mama and some jeans. When he turns up a slight brunette opens the door and grins at him like the Cheshire cat. She introduces herself and he starts to do the same but she interrupts him by saying she’s heard a lot about him. He goes into the backyard where about eight people around his age and a few younger were sitting in chairs discussing something using a lot of hand motions. And then he sees her, she is wearing tight jeans and a black shirt with what looks like the new York skyline on it and her hair was braided back and she was beautiful. She came over to him and laughed at his shirt and laughed even harder when he told her that he grew up in Texas. He was introduced to everyone and then they started unpacking a twister map, so nine adults and two teenagers proceed to play twister and it might be the most fun and the least homesick he’s felt since he got to New York. He had to leave early because of his shift bar-tending but exchanged numbers with everyone there and the next day in art history she calls him cowboy.

She was fifty when she finally got an art show of her very own, but because it had been so long when the day came she was the happiest she had ever been and the most nervous. She got to the gallery two hours early and just sat and paced around, trying not to drink too much because she wants to remember every second of this. People started coming in and she watched them observe and comment on her paintings and photographs. Her best friend comes running in about half an hour after it had started with the biggest apology (she was caught up writing a story and didn’t realise how much time had passed). Her best friend is forgiven because she knows what it’s like to be in another world entirely. She decides to walk around and ask people what they think of her artworks, she does this for a while and it’s so interesting to hear the opinions and understanding that people have of her art. There’s a man who must have been about 60 who told her that her art expresses how broken he feels in just the perfect way, what he said is why I make my art as well as how much I love it and needing to put my emotions somewhere, I wanted people to be able to relate to a painting or just a single photograph. She will never forget that man.

He moves to her school in middle school, falls for her best friend and never even notices her as more than a friend. But thinks that maybe he wasn’t supposed to end up with her this time.


End file.
